


Actions Speak Louder

by Fallen_Skys



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: American Sign Language, Ayano is best sister, Bisexual Male Character, Deaf Character, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Impaired, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea if I'm doing this right, Kano is probably demisexual, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Shintaro is bi, Sign Language, born deaf, drama to fluff, japanese sign language, not really enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Skys/pseuds/Fallen_Skys
Summary: Inspired by chibitalex's rxxshintaro tumblr prompt of a deaf Shintaro AUKano Shuuya finds out suddenly one day that his older sister whom he loves dearly and is very protective over now has a "boy friend" who is very similar to her. When this mysterious Kisaragi Shintaro guy comes over Kano can't help but try and get this guy away form his sister. Even if it means becoming the guys sign language translator just to make Shintaro look bad. However Kano later wonders if Ayano is really the target of Shintaro's affections or if it's someone else.-------------------------------Kisaragi Shintaro, just Shintaro to most of his small rag tag group of people he calls friends, was born with a few things that made him different than other people: his high IQ, a photographic memory, and unfortunately the inability to hear anything at all. Born deaf Shintaro went through a lot challenges and still does as many daily tasks in communication are practically impossible for him. Meeting Tateyama Ayano he forms a friend ship with her and later on a particular interest in someone close to her.------------------------------AKA my failing attempt to make a cute fluffy drama of KanoShin feels





	1. Prologue: I have a "Boy Friend"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibitalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/gifts).



> Hey so I am really tired. I seriously stayed up til like 3:30 am writing this so there is bound to be typos. Any who... constructive criticism is always allowed. Please comment anything you liked, disliked, needs improvement, suggestions or just anything. Peace!

Shuuya Kano, known as Kano to his friends, was known for many things in his family. Being very mischievous, wearing way too much black and white together to be legal, almost always seeming to wear long sleeves and pants even to the point of heat stroke, being the best in their family in sign language and being _very_ over protective of his siblings. Kousuke Seto the previous crybaby of the bunch for the longest time that Kano lost track of the amount of times he cried, but now seemed more like a calm mature gentleman, despite being a high school student in his first year, often coming off as too cool to the girls at their school, and Tsubomi Kido, who he didn’t know was a girl until way later at their orphanage when she kicked out him and Seto for peeping in a her, now looking more girly in some senses, at last the longer hair and occasional dresses seemed to prevent this lately, but even her popularity was surprising as she somehow got the cool sister attitude when she used to be nothing but snarky and irritated with him when they were younger and now didn’t seem to need him as a protector anymore, but the one who was even more protective of was their older sister Ayano. As Ayano, no matter how loving or kind she could be, was pretty stupid at times and got herself into situations where Kano couldn’t help but want to act as her knight. Even though when they were younger the roles were very much reversed. So at that moment Kano was less than enthused when his older sister announced something that he thought he wouldn’t hear for a very, very, **_very_** long time. And it all started around the family dinner table with Ayano jumping out of her seat excitedly as she nearly forgot what she was going to tell them.

 

“Everyone I got great news I have a boy friend who’s almost like me! He’s deaf and he knows sign language really well, and he’s supper smart I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get less than a 90 on any of his assignments, he’s top of the class, and he even said he’d tutor me. Well not so much said as he signed it but you get what I mean I can’t wait to introduce him to all of you! Can he come over for dinner this weekend!!?” Ayano babbled on loudly, a clear sign to Kano that her hearing aids might need readjusting, that or she was just that excited to meet someone similar to her.

 

“Wow sis that’s great! I can’t wait to meet him, what else is he like?” Seto smiled happily at his older sister’s bright excited face, the raven haired boy not seeing his sister smile so brightly after making a friend, enough to where he was just as ecstatic about the sudden news.

 

“What about food, he isn’t picky right? I want to make sure we have something decent to eat for dinner at the very least. It wouldn’t be right if we served him some random leftovers or convenience store food.”  Kido immediately interrupted before Ayano could speak up, her eyes somewhat sparkling, very happy at the thought her sister made a new friend finally, clearly happy with her big sister’s hard work finally paying off.

 

“Ayano wait wait wait , doesn’t father get a say in this! Who said you can start dating I am against this I don’t care how good his grades are! All boys his age are nothing but perverts you can’t trust them at all! Besides how old is he really! Is he really in your class?” Their father interrupted next raising his voice, already on the brink of crying from what Kano could see.

 

“Hey wait you guys are all talking too fast!! Hold on! And dad it’s not like that Shintaro is just a f-friend.” Ayano’s face turned red in embarrassment, and waved her arms around furiously like some anime character, stuttering on with incomprehensible words seeming to fly out of her mouth.

 

Kano just sat there quietly at the table, forcing his usual smile; the one that made it hard to tell what he was thinking, similar to a sly cat –like smile one would see in cartoons. This news was beyond horrible for him as his eventual staring out into space made him neglect the beef stew in front of him and the conversation going on to the point where an awkward silence was what pulled him back out of his thoughts. That and the fact he was now covered in his dinner. As Kano was staring out in space he completely missed the projectile bread roll his sister attempted to throw at their dad only to hit his bowl with enough force that should only be capable in movies to cause so much splattering. In short Kano was now getting a beef stew facial and body scrub.

 

“Shuuya! I’m so sorry are you okay is your face burning. Oh my gawsh Tsubomi get some ice and Kousuke get Shuuya some more clothes… And u—ugh uh ummm…” The brunette appeared by the younger man’s side in almost an instant clearly flustered.

 

‘Geez big sis you are so silly.’ Kano thought, chuckling a bit as Ayano attempted to clean up the mess she accidentally made, “geez sis I might as well just take a shower now.” He laughed already pushing his chair back and heading to their upstairs bathroom.

The rest of the night progressed without much drama, or more food slip ups thankfully for Kano’s sake. However calm it was this now peaceful night free of the commotion of dinner drama still didn’t settle well with him. The thought of Ayano dating anyone just left a sour taste in his mouth. And these irritated thoughts didn’t seem to allow him to distract himself from trying to think of who this mysterious deaf guy could be. However as the darkening of the house with the later hours of the evening started to allow everyone else in the house to begin their nightly routines for bed Kano was still full of energy. Restless more than he had ever been he eventually found himself up at one in the morning walking around the house. Surprised that he didn’t wake up Seto as he so ungracefully seemed to trip out of his bed and loudly fall on the floor. As he walked to the kitchen for a glass of ice water he spied something lighting up on the living room table.

 

“Hmm… Is that big sis’ phone… Geez she is such a ditz sometimes I bet it was dying…”Kano strolled up to the table where a bright red iPhone started pinging Super Sentai action sounds, the screen on the phone showing the name of a ‘ _Kisaragi Shintaro’._

“Is that the guy Ayano mentioned earlier?” Kano mused to himself, as he wasn’t really paying attention that much after the surprise of his sister’s news. “What’s he doing up this late. What’s he doing? I bet he’s being a pervert and asking for…” Kano’s eyes narrowed, debating on opening the messages that were just sent.

 

The thoughts that came to Kano’s head were definitely irrational as Ayano wouldn’t do anything so perverted with a guy she just started going out with. Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of the foreboding thoughts, thumb hovering over the lock screen knowing full well that Ayano’s passcode was still ‘ ** _0815’_** , wondering if his sister was still the same. He never thought she would suddenly get a boyfriend but now she had one, he would like to give his sister the benefit of the doubt but sometimes she was indeed an idiot. An idiot he really wanted to protect at all costs, she had a history of getting into stupid situations before and the possibility that this guy was using his sister was something he couldn’t turn a blind eye at. He definitely needed to figure out what this guy was after.

 

That is why he didn’t hesitate any longer to open the phone and now found himself texting with this guy that was now dating his sister and acting as if he was his sister, which he found incredibly awkward.

 

_ Messages- Kisaragi Shintaro _

** Ayano **

Today 7:35PM

Hey Saturday at 6!! Don’t be late or I’ll be mad! I can’t wait for you to meet everyone they are so excited to meet you!!! <3 <3 <3 ;3

Today 1:10 AM

_Ayano sorry I fell asleep and now I can’t sleep. Sounds good._

_Also what should I wear?_ _ఠ_ ___ _ఠ ??_

_You know I have zero fashion sense._

_And Momo is no help I swear she is only able to look nice on stage because of her manager so I can’t trust her._

** Ayano **

Hmm not sure…?

Like my dad and siblings don’t really care. ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

Today 1:17AM

_I don’t think I’m going to sleep at all tonight…_

_What are you going to wear?_

** Ayano **

Why want me to wear something special? (･ω<)☆ (・ωｰ)～☆ (・ωｰ)～☆

Today 1:25 AM

_Not exactly… -__-_

_Is red plaid too flashy?_

_Takane seems to think it isn’t_

_I can’t tell is she’s screwing with me_

 

Today 1:30 AM

-New Message from _< 3 Takane-senpai~~ <3_

_ So I’ve been wondering this for a while but you think the reason why Shin-chan is up so late is because he’s playing otome games. Like the explicit kind? _

__

Today 1:31 AM

-New Message from Haruka-senpai ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Sorry about Takane-chan she is reaaaaaalllllY sleep deprived today

Tonight

This morning??????

These tests are messing up my sleep schedule TT^TT

 

Today 1:32 AM

_Kisaragi Shintaro_

_Whatever that idiot Takane said don’t listen to her!!!  
I swear it’s not what you think!!! _

  **Ayano**

Hahaha Shin-chan is funny ~~~ Don’t worry I trust you ✿♥‿♥✿ ✿♥‿♥✿

Love you Shin-chan! <3<3<3

 

Kano stared at the phone feeling awkward, more awkward than he had ever been in his entire life. Not only did Ayano have a boyfriend she had at least two more friends he wasn’t even sure of who they were. And on top of that one of those friends was making him have even more thoughts that the guy was a pervert. Kano didn’t know anyone who played otome games who wasn’t one, or at least that was what he heard in school. The secondhand embarrassment of a guy asking for clothing advice was something he wasn’t prepared for. And his nervousness of getting caught now just seemed to be replaced with wondering how stupid this guy was to not notice his sister’s change in texting, or rather, wondering if that actually wasn’t unusual.

 

After several moments of staring in silence at the phone that seemed to be now running low on power, he heard the padding of footsteps down the stairs grabbed his attention coming closer toward the living room. Kano panicked for a moment almost dropping the phone in hand on the ground, only safely catching it as if he was playing baseball and trying to slide to first base to tag someone out.

 

“Ehh Shuuya-kun?” The tired brown eyes of his older sister looked on Kano with slight surprise, rubbing her eyes slightly as she eyed the phone in his hands and his position on the ground. “Oh did I drop my phone, no wonder I couldn’t find it… Shuuya is such a good little brother.”

 

“…” Kano layed there speechless as Ayano delicately took the phone from his hand drew him into a hug. “I love you so much. Night Night~” She let go and turned around toward the stairs presumably to go back to bed leaving him in the living room alone once again.

 

Sighing Kano returned to his original mission, getting his damn ice water and hopefully going to sleep. Unfortunately for him his mind would be wandering to what his guy looked like, and what else he planned to do to make this guy leave Ayano. If anything he concluded today, this Shintaro Kisaragi guy was public enemy #1 and was going to be sorry for dating Ayano.


	2. Sleepless Nights and Awkward Conversations Preview

           To say Shintaro was confused when looking at his phone would be an understatement. It was already well past two in the morning when he still kept staring at his phone wondering what in the hell Ayano was saying as a reply. Such terms of endearment, while somewhat common for her to do, were usually done in person this however sounded nothing like how she would normally talk. However since it was well past the time Ayano normally slept he assumed maybe it was the sleep deprivation talking. Shintaro couldn’t help but wonder if the girl could also be screwing with him but it didn’t seem likely. As Takane, the irritable senpai in their friend group, was the one more likely to do so; despite her terrible luck she still somehow get away with it. Sighing once more he swiveled his chair toward him three monitor setup for his computer and pictured right on his central monitor of the computer screens was something he really didn’t want to see. All of the work he had been avoiding all day long. The list of songs he had unfinished for Momo’s composer to work with. His ASL and English homework video and paper projects sitting half-finished and due in a week. And his AI program sitting at ninety-eight percent done. Basically everything he's been procrastinating on.

 

“I wish I could just have the motivation to finish all of this. But right now Takane has totally ruined my mood. Maybe I should just play some ‘Dead Bullet -1989-’ and beat Takane’s score that would surely piss her off” Shintaro thought to himself, laughing presumably out loud; continuing to do so as he started playing the game late into the morning, until at 3 AM something distracted him as he finished his latest round.

 

“... *stomp stomp stomp*” Shintaro felt the floor move, an assumed the door was swung open, swiveling around his computer chair Shintaro saw a very sleep deprived Momo, who started yelling at him again.

 

“... _Momo I can't hear what you're saying remember?”_ Shintaro signed to his younger sister, still amazed that the sixteen years he's know his sister she still forgets he can't hear her.

 

Growling Momo stomped her foot on the floor and took out her phone. Clearly not calm enough to try and sign back, to which she wasn’t that good at it, to her brother only starting to furiously type into her phone before stopping and sending the message. Shintaro’s phone soon vibrated and lit up, causing the young man to grab it and read her message less than enthusiastically.

 

-Momo-

Stupid nii-san I'm trying to sleep and all I hear is your creepy moaning, yelling and laughing! Go to bed already!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

“Sorry…” Shintaro signed back to his sister who with a huff slammed the door behind her and going back to sleep.

 

“I should probably go to sleep myself instead of playing games shouldn't I?” Shintaro thought to himself before looking at his game’s load screen. “Then again one more game couldn't hurt….”

 

Ayano fidgeted in place outside of the school gate for the past fifteen minutes waiting for Shintaro who seemed to not be arriving today at all. She had been texting him all morning, confused as to when she texted him so late in the night as she didn’t even remember doing so. However it wasn’t the first time that she had forgotten the things she did when she was in a half-awake and sleepwalking state. Remember the time at Christmas last year still sent shivers down her spine still and every time she mentioned frosting and Jell-O in the same sentence brought back so much embarrassment. Thank goodness Shuuya seemed to help her late in the night. Or else she would have probably sent something embarrassing to Shintaro. He was her closest and best friend, even more so then Takane and Haruka-senpai who were always so nice to her, he was someone she wanted to stay friends with forever and every time she sent something weird she’d been afraid that he’d stop talking to her.

 

“I wonder if I should have went with a different option, maybe Shintaro doesn’t want to meet my family!? What if he thinks I want to date him! Ahhh that would be like dating Kousuke or Shuuya even.” Ayano felt herself gag and physically shiver, recalling what her dad and seiblings were talking about at dinner the previous night.

“But then again he said that it was fine. Maybe he stayed up playing video games again. Yeah that’s it! Takane-senpai said that her was playing a dating game or was it The Sims 3 last night? Ugh no matter I’ll take notes for him until he arrives! Yeah Hero Ayano mode activated!!” She pumped a fist in the air, not realizing the attention she drew to herself as she was talking out loud once again and almost flying through the courtyard with a red trail behind her.

 

Today 1:32 AM

_Kisaragi Shintaro_

_Whatever that idiot Takane said don’t listen to her!!!  
I swear it’s not what you think!!! _

 

Today 1:32 AM

Hahaha Shin-chan is funny ~~~ Don’t worry I trust you ✿♥‿♥✿ ✿♥‿♥✿

Love you Shin-chan! <3<3<3

 

Today 09:05 AM

Hey~ You coming to school today? Class is going to start soon ( ; ω ; )

Did you not sleep last night?

SHIIIIIN-CHAAAAAN!!!!!!

 

Ayano stared phone with a disappointed look on her face as the muted sound of bells rung in her ears, signaling the start of lunch. It had been hours since her last text to Shintaro and he never appeared at school that morning. Not only that, her notes didn’t look very good at all, not that he needed them half the time, even she was confused how he managed to stay on track with everything. Their school was pretty good all things considering, since her father was a teacher there for the first years, and previously the teacher for Takane and Haruka-senpai, and used to teach the ‘special’ class for people who had medical problems but since those two graduated the class was dissolved and that left Ayano and Shintaro to practically fend for themselves. Not that Ayano minded since she could be in class like any other normal girl her age, just that sometimes it was really difficult to interact in class, or even tell what the teacher was saying. So the fact that Shintaro was always able to get such good grades, take excellent notes, well… on occasion usually in Mathematics and English, and even tutored her many times. She just wanted to return his kindness with taking notes for him and even that seemed to be failing her at the moment.

 

“AYANO-CHAN!!!!” One of the girls in her class yelled loudly in her ear, causing her to shriek and nearly jump out of her chair in surprise.

 

“W-what! What’s going on?” Ayano sat up from her floor fall, a little disoriented, looking at the three girls who looked on at her in confusion and worry.

 

“Ayano-chan there’s some girl from the first year floor asking to talk to you. I think she’s Kisaragi-kun’s sister.” The one girl said helping her up from the ground as Ayano made sure her hearing aids were still in place and working properly.

 

“Umm okay I’ll be right there…” Ayano finally stood up and walked outside the classroom, looking around before she spotted a girl with orange hair and what looked like parts that were black underneath, ‘Hmm she looks like that idol Tsubomi loves, wait… Shintaro did say his sister was famous. I thought he meant she was famous for needing so many remedial courses!’

 

“Tateyama-san?” The girl said loud enough to break Ayano from her trance, not really realizing that she was staring at the younger teen for so long.

 

“Ah-hahaha- uh yes that is me! You must be Momo-chan, the famous idol and Shintaro’s sister, Shintaro-kun doesn’t have any current pictures of you on his phone so I didn’t realize you were the idol too. Wow I’m silly so silly hahahaha…”Ayano felt out of place ‘I am so awkward… why me why am I acting stupid today!?’

“Oh right, so you do know my stupid brother!” Momo smiled a little too cheerfully, “Glad he wasn’t lying about having a friend. Anyway… so you see Shintaro was being a moron and he played video games all morning and well he crashed out when I got up so he’s going to need the assignments for today. Please!” Momo clapped her hands together and bowed a bit “Please bring it home for me. I have practice after classes and won’t be home til late.”

 

 

 


End file.
